The Uchiha Sister's secret crush
by RamieUchiha16
Summary: The Uchiha sister has a crush on me and i didn't know anything about them, find out what happends in this lemon, Me X Female itachi X Female Sasuke X Mikoto
1. Chapter 1

**This my first Lemon and Fanfic so it might not be the best lemon but it's gonna be good to me. its a fanfic of my first time in Konaha, and possibly the best time i ever had. itachi never killed his clan, itachi and sasuke are girls.**

** Disclaimer: i don't anything that i might use in this fanfic.**

** have fun reading!**

* * *

it was a hot day in konaha, me, my dad, and brother was walking to the grocery store to get some stuff for supper(yes i'm a country boy), i was wearing basketball shorts, white sneakers, and a white shirt, my dad was wearing cowboy boots, blue jeans, and a fishing shirt, and my brother was wearing sandals, blue shorts, and a brown shirt. anyway, we were walking in when i saw two black haired girls looking at me seductively, one of them smiled at me, i just smiled back and walked in.

10 minutes later

we were walking out with one bag in each hand, we were half way home when i felt someone was following us, my dad raised an eyebrow at my behavior, "we're being followed" i said feelling paranoid, "what?" my dad asked, "i have that feeling someone's stalking us." i answered as my eyes widened, then we all looked back and saw those blacked haired girls from earlier not hesitating i asked "why are you following us? who are you?", "i'm itachi uchiha, this my younger sister sasuke uchiha." answered the black haired woman wearing an ANBU Uniform, "can we join you for dinner?" the Shorter uchiha girl asked, "sure" my dad answered, me and my bro looked at him like WTF, they walked with us home helping us with the groceries.

5 minutes later

when we got home, my dad started making dinner, leaving me and my bro sitting on one couch and the stunning girls sitting on a couch across from us watching tv, "i forgot to introduce us i'm Brian Spears, this is Ramie Spears, and Taylor Spears." my Dad said introducing me and my bro the girls just said hi, when the food was done, we ate till there was nothing left.

After dinner around 9:00 p.m

me and Taylor went to the bedroom to play video games leaving dad to talk the girls, he found out a lot about the uchiha sisters, sasuke was 16 and itachi was 22 and they had a crush on me, ME. "don't tell Ramie that we have a crush on him." itachi said, "okay" my dad replied, "don't tell me what?" i asked walking in, "nothing, nothing at all." sasuke replied, "whatever." i said getting a soda out of the fridge and going back to the bedroom, the girls followed, i sat down on the bed, "can we sit down with you?" sasuke asked, "sure..." i answered and they sat directly next to me with our hips touching, _'the fuck, the fuck, the fuck?' _i thought with my face blushing like crazy, my brother said "okay..." then he left taking the taking the dog with him and shutting the door behind him, itachi and sasuke grabed me and draged me on the bed, itachi was sitting on top of me ripping of my shirt, trailing her fingers all over my chest, "why are you doing this?" i asked confused, "we love you." itachi replied, i was lying there just trying to process everying i just heard. next thing i felt was itachi pulling my shorts down and grabbing my dick and stroking it, i was holding back the moans when she said "you're so big!" she said referring my 9-inch length, she put all of it in her mouth, "gah, ah, oh!" i moaned as sasuke got undressed and sat on top of my face, '_DAYUM' _i thought looking at sasuke's womanhood, pink lips smelling like candy, and black trimed pubic hair, i opened her folds and started licking, "YES, ooh right there!" sasuke moaned grabbing her boobs, after a good five minutes, me and sasuke came, itachi swallowed my cum, i was licking sasuke's cum off my fingers, "you DO taste like candy!" i said, "you Pervert" sasuke said hovering over my manhood and aiming it towrards her entrance, she quickly put it in letting out a big moan, itachi got on top of my face, "how do i taste, Ramie-kun?" she said panting, i opened her folds and i licked her wetness, "oh my god yes, right there!" itachi moaned putting her hand on sasuke's shoulder, they then started kissing, fighting with tongues for dominance, sasuke soon won, ten minutes went by and i soon came inside of sasuke, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, itachi soon came afterwards, sasuke got off and was laying on the bed, "you taste like apples." i said licking itachi's cum off my fingers, "my turn!" itachi said while getting on all fours and wiggiling her butt in front of me, i aimed my length at her entrance, i soon rammed it in, "damn this is so tight!" i said feeling how tight she was, "gah, oh so huge!" she said moaning loudly, sasuke turned on some music to drown out the sound, it was country girl by luke bryan, itachi soon grinded her butt on me while my length was still inside of her, i soon thrusted in and out of her, 20 minutes passed by and i came inside of her for what seemed like an hour, i pulled out and turned off the music, game, and lights and layed down on the bed with the girls hugged up to me and i pulled a cover over us, "i love you too." i said exhausted, the two smiled and gave me kiss on the cheeks, we soon drifted off to sleep. my dad creeked the door open and laid my bro's birthday present for me on the night stand and noticed the two girls hugged up to me, "good night son." He said leaving the room.

The next morning

i woke up around 7:00 a.m. And saw the two girls hugged up to me, i tried to get up but they subconsciously pulled me back down and held me tightly, "okay i'm sorry." I said whispering and i kissed them both on the forehead, itachi woke up, "i'm sorry did i wake you up?" I asked, "you didn't wake me up ramie-kun." Itachi replied, then sasuke woke up, "i'm thirsty." She said drowsily, she then looked down on my rock hard erection through the cover, she the pulled the cover off the bed and grabbed it and started stroking it, itachi and sasuke then moved their heads down to my length, "uh, ah" i moaned while sasuke took half of my length in her mouth, itachi licked the shaft and i put my hand on sasuke's head, after ten minutes i finally came for two minutes, most of it landed on my stomach, sasuke and itachi licked it all up and swallowed it, "you taste like grapes" itachi said, "i agree" sasuke said smiling."we should get our clothes on, i'm going to the bathroom, i'll meet you in the kitchen" i said in a fatherly voice, the two nodded and i went to through the hallway and saw a dark blue haired woman in the living room talking to my dad, she then noticed me and i walked in the bathroom and used it for two minutes, i finally walked out and saw the dark blue haired woman was standing in front of me, "what did you do to my babies?" She asked, "i'm sorry?" I asked confused, "sasuke and itachi, where are they?" She asked looking pissed, "they're in my bedroom, why?" I asked, "i'm mikoto uchiha, sasuke and itachi's mother?", after i heard that i knew i was up shit creek without a paddle, she then went to my bedroom door and barged in, "why are you here mother?" itachi asked, "to get you two!" She replied angrily, we all sat in the living room and i explained everything, "as long as i get grandkids!" She said, "really?" i asked, "yep, on one condition." She replied, "what?" i asked, "you'll see, meet me at the uchiha complex around 4:00 p.m. today." she said seductively, i had a confused look on my face, she took her two daughters then left, "what time is it?" i asked curiously, i looked at my clock, i was only 11:00 a.m., "well i guess i'm gonna take a shower." i said, "okay" my dad said.

four hours and thirty minutes later

i was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans that felt loose around my legs(i don't like those tight jeans to be honest), and my white sneakers, "i'll be going to the uchiha complex, i don't wanna be late." i said in a hurry, "okay, see you in a few hours." my dad said, i then rushed to the uchiha complex, it was around 3:55 when i got there, i knocked on the door, itachi answered it, "ramie-kun" she said hugging me, i hugged her back asking "is your mom home?", "she's in kitchen making dinner." she answered joyfully, then mikoto walked in and saw it was me, "you're five minutes early." she said in a busy tone, "may i come in?" i asked in a nice tone, "sure just have a seat in the living room." mikoto replied looking at me seductively, i took off my shoes and walked in, i sat down in the living room on a very soft couch(it was VERY soft!), the two sisters sat next to me and they put my arms around their wastes, i soon moved my hands down to their thighs and started messaging them, i heard soft moans from them which turned me on so much, "okay time for dinner." mikoto said calling her daughters, they grabbed my arms and led me to the kitchen, mikoto made rice gumbo(i think that exists), i ate half of what was on my plate, untill mikoto whispered in my ear,"meet me in my bedroom." she whispered then she walked to her bedroom,when i was done i gave itachi and sasuke a kiss and made my way to mikoto's bedroom, _'Holy crap in a peanut' _i thought when i saw mikoto on the bed on all fours naked wiggling her butt in front of me, "c'mon big boy ram it in hard." she said seductively, "uh" was all i could say untill i made a smirk then shut the door, then unzipped my pants and rammed my length in her womenhood, "AH, you're so huge!" she said moaning loudly, "damn, you're so tight!", i said ramming my length in to her core, "yes Ramie-kun, faster oh don't stop!" she moaned, "you'll love this!" i said inserting one fingers in her arsehole, "ah" she squeeked, i then insterted another finger in her arsehole, "oh, oh, don't stop!" she moaned loudly, after 10 minutes, i finally came a white, thick stream inside off her, she soon came afterwards, i pulled out and layed on the bed and pulled her close to me, "you'll be a great father!" she whispered in my ear, i gave a her a kiss and said "might as well get dressed, they're wandering what we're doing.", "okay" she replied", i looked at the time, it was 5:00 p.m. "well i guess i'll be going home." i said getting up, "okay i love you." she said, "i love you too.", i kissed all three girls goodbye and went home, "well that was fun, i'll do my best raising those three babies." i said going home.

* * *

**well i hope you enjoyed my first fanfic ever, tell me what you thought about it and i will see you in the next fanfic, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is gonna be a one shot lemon because hikari-chan wants me to do another lemon of her and sasuke, it's gonna be me and female madara uchiha in this one. sequel to my first fanfic. it's gonna be a short one.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything i might use in this**

* * *

i was in a bedroom with a woman with long hair(yes madara's style) wearing a kimono with an uchiha symbol on the back on top of me pinning me to the bed, for a woman she had the same strength as tsunade, she was kissing me, putting her tongue in my mouth, i tried to get her to stop but she kept me pinned to the bed, finally she stopped kissing me long enough to say "i love you young Ninja, don't try to escape from my love.", "wait wha-" i was cut short when she went back to kissing me, i bet you're wondering how i got in this problem well it started earlier today.

**Earlier today at the training field**

i was practicing my archery skills on a training dummy, i was shooting an arrow at it then a brush of wind came and led the arrow of a bit and it landed in the water, "damn wind" i said pulling out another arrow, i shot it a then another stronger brush came and led it away more, "the fuck?" i blurted out, "don't use foul language, it's rude" said a soft voice, it sounded like a girl, "huh?" i said as i turned around and saw a woman wearing red armor, long black hair(again like madara), and a kimono with an uchiha symbol, wielding a giant war fan, "who are you miss?" i asked gently lifting her hand and kissing, "you're a kind boy, i'm Madara Uchiha, leader of the uchiha clan." she said giggling, "you're too cute to be a leader" i said flirting with, "aww" she said hiding a blush, "what're you doing here?" i asked, "training" she replied, she then pushed me away then swung her war fan at me, i went flying upwards, "whoa!" i screamed flying, i then landed in the water she then started laughing, it was a histerical(i think this is spelled right) laugh, then she started to walk then i tripped her, she squeaked as she fell to the ground, i was soon on top of her, she blushed then she put her hand on my chest try to push me i soon got off of her and picked her up, "i scraped my knee" she said with her head on my chest listening to my heartbeat, "okay i'll take you home" i said softly, she replied with a nod.

at the uchiha clomplex

i treated her wound, she was drinking sake, as soon as i was done she started to kiss my face a lot, i was blushing, "you're cute" she said with her lips close to mine, "uh mada-" i was cut short when she started to kiss me, 'this is what sake tastes like' i thought as she brung her tongue in my mouth, i moaned a little in the kiss, she soon broke the kiss and took off my glasses and took me to her bedroom.

**presnent**

she was rubbing her crotch on my dick, i moaned and she broke the kiss, "you like that baby?" she asked, i replied with a moan in pleasure, she soon got off and unziped my pants and pulled my length out and stroked it, i moaned loudly, "mmm my baby boy likes mommy stroking his big dick" she said with a grin, i went with it(might as well, i know i'm gonna regret this), "well then my naughty boy you're gonna love this" she said as she put my 9-inch length in her mouth, "ah yes mommy" i said resting a hand on her head, she soon went up and down on my length, i moaned quietly, she soon stroked my dick in a circular and made smacking sounds with her lips as she sucked my dick fast, "ah...ma...madara...i'm" i said as i came in her mouth, she swallowed it all, "mmmmm, daddy your naughty girl needs to be punished!" she said getting on all fours, i got up and got behind her, "spank me daddy i've been a bad girl" she said shaking her nice round plump ass in front of me, i started to spank her(each spank harder than the last) she moaned louder after each spank, "time for daddy to punish you" i said shoving my length all the way in her womanhood, "AAHH" she moaned very loud, i started to thrust in and out of her very hard, "ahh yes daddy, yes!" she moaned loudly, "damn my girl's very naughty" i said pounding in her, "AAAHHH" she screamed as she came, her inner walls constricting around my dick, "ngh ahhh my very naughty girl!" i moaned as i came in her womanhood, i soon pulled out of her and layed down and pulled madara closer to her, "is my naughty girl satisfied?" i asked, she was passed out, "i'll take that as a yes" i said as i soon fell asleep.

**the next morning**

madara was feeling hugged up to someone, 'who's in the bed with me?' she thought as she cracked one eye to see me asleep with me, she peeked under the covers and saw we was naked, 'aww shit' she thought, she promised to never go out with another man, she broke that promise last night, i soon woke up, "hey madara" i said pulling her closer to me, "listen you got drunk last night and you pulled me in your bedroom and had sex with me" i said honestly, she cried in my chest, "shh shh it's okay" i said rubbing her back, "i wanted a baby too" she said sobbing, "i came inside of you" i said, "really?" she asked looking at me with a smile, "really" i replied, "yay" she said with joy, suddenly we heard a knock on the door, it was itachi, sasuke, mikoto(they were six months pregnant with my children), and my dad, "i got it baby" madara said wrapping a towel around her naked body, "i love you" i said getting up and hugging her from behind rubbing my hardened length on ass, "i love you too" she said moaning a bit.

* * *

**well like i said was gonna be a short one, anyway i'm gonna try to work on the next fanfic for hikari-chan, i hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did and i will see you in the next fanfic, see ya!**


End file.
